Torn Rose
by yuki san1
Summary: After a run in with Cain, Riho is left bleeding to death. Shido, being the only one with the power to help, saves her the only way he can. Will Riho's love for Shido stay pure, or will it welt like a rose? PLEAE REVIEW! 1ST NightWalker STORY! Please read!
1. Default Chapter

(AN: This is my FIRST NightWalker story, so PLEAES be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own NightWalker! )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Shido, do me a favor. . . .Please." Riho asked, blood running freely over her wound that the vampire Cain gave her.  
  
"Riho." Shido breathlessly whispered, for only Riho and Guni to hear.  
  
"Mr. Shido please. . .drink my blood." Riho asked, her vision blurred together, but she could still easily make out Shido's face and Guni floating in the air.  
  
"Riho, I can't." Shido whispered with a pained expression.  
  
"Mr. Shido. I don't want . .to be separated . . from you ever, I want . . to be with you . . always." Riho told Shido, pain becoming to emense for her to bear.  
  
"Riho, you don't know what you are asking for." Shido said, closing his eyes in pain, and opened them once again.  
  
"Mr. Shido, I want to live with you." Riho replied smiling, and then winced in pain.  
  
Shido's eyes flashed a soft golden yellow, "Alright." He replied, a sad look still on his face.  
  
"Thank . . . you. . ." Riho said before Shido pressed his lips against hers.  
  
And through the kiss, Shido bit down on one of the unseen veins on her lower lip, and began to drink her blood; a trickle of blood trailed down her mouth. The blood from her wound disappeared slowly, and then there was no trace that she had ever had a wound.  
  
Shido pulled back, as a trickle of blood rolled down his chin; and pulled Riho against his shoulder, and onto his lap. Shido saw as Riho's eyes began to glow a bright yet pale blue, and then change into her normal irises, but with cat like slits through them.  
  
"Oh, Riho." Shido said as he hugged her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Later that day right before sunset *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Mr. Shido, do you really believe that Megumi was the phantom killer?" Riho asked Shido as they walked past Megumi cradling her son.  
  
"No being could ever be a killer when they smile out of sheer happiness. So no, I don't think it was her." Shido replied looking at Riho.  
  
Riho smiled at Shido, then went a head of him, and twirled happily.  
  
"Riho, you may not realize this, but I've stopped time for you. And one day you will despise me for it." Shido said, looking at her sadly. They stopped walking.  
  
"Oh no, Mr. Shido, I don't think I could ever hate you." Riho said turning towards Shido.  
  
"In time you will." Shido said, as he continued walking.  
  
"But I'll never regret it!" Riho called after him, running to catch up.  
  
Shido looked at the sky sadly, deep down he wanted to believe what she said was true, but he knew that it was inevitable. That it was impossible. But, apart of him didn't want to believe it, he wanted to believe with everything in the world that what she said was true, but he knew different.  
  
"Come on, let's got before we are late." Shido whispered, still thinking deeply.  
  
"Okay!" Riho replied cheerfully. Not a moment later, she was racing Mr. Shido to the office. And soon, they were there.  
  
"Yah! I beat you! Hahaha!" Riho said as she stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"Fine.I'll admit that you beat me." Shido said as he pulled off his sunglasses that he had come to accustom to wear whenever he went out.  
  
Silence past over them as the sky turned pitch black.  
  
"Um. . . Mr. Shido?" Riho asked looking at the ground, a small pink blush covering her cheeks.  
  
"What?" Shido asked, then noticing a light pink tone to her cheeks, and that made him smile.  
  
"Would you like some coffee? It'd be no trouble, really." Riho asked in a tiny voice, rubbing her right arm slightly.  
  
"Yes Riho, that would be nice."  
  
Riho's little head nodded, and then headed into the kitchen. A few moments later, Mr. Shido heard the sound of dripping coffee, and not to mention the sweet smelling aroma of coffee.  
  
"So, Mr. Shido, um. . . never mind." Riho started but; stopped herself as she gave Shido his coffee.  
  
Shido went over to his desk chair, and sat down; while Riho just stood there, standing. Not knowing what to do, she sat down on the couch in his office.  
  
Riho played with the lock of hair that hung out of her ponytail. She didn't know what to think, she perfectly well knew she was in love with Mr. Shido, but the question was; was he? There are two possible outcomes of the question I want him to answer. One, He says yes. And the least and feared number two is, he says no. Riho mentally bit her nails from thinking.  
  
'Should I ask him if he likes or even loves me?' Riho questioned herself. 'But if he says no, I don't want to think of what might happen.' Riho half answered her question. Riho felt there was a battle going on inside of her. One warrior fought with courage, and the other fought with caution. And eventually the warrior of courage won the battle of the matter at hand.  
  
Shido noticed that Riho was in deep thought. He watched all the emotions flow over her face. Realization, questioning, hopefulness, sadness, conflict, and then all the emotions merged into courage.  
  
"Mr. Shido?" Riho asked, barely a whisper. She just had to know, she couldn't live the rest of her nights not knowing forever if he liked her or not.  
  
"Yes Riho." Shido replied as her turned toward her direction.  
  
"What kind of a relationship do we have?" Riho asked, looking into his eyes; begging him to answer her.  
  
"Well, in a way I'm your father since I created you, and in another just friends. Nothing else why?" Shido asked, then realized what he said. But he knew it was too late to change his answer, so he didn't tell her anything else about the subject.  
  
"Oh. . . Nothing Mr. Shido!" Riho said cheerfully, but inside; the breaking of glass could be heard, the glass of her heart. Riho smiled brightly, and sat up roughly.  
  
"Where are you going Riho?" Shido asked in a calm voice; while staring at her bright smile.  
  
"Oh, home; I need to get something. I'll be right back, I promise!" Riho exclaimed as she shut the office door as she left. Riho ran back to her house.  
  
As soon as she got the, she fell onto her bed. She was to shocked to believe anything Shido had just said. 'Why, why am I not good enough? Is it because I'm to young? Or. . . maybe something else. . . Could he be in love . . with someone else?' Riho thought about it, and it made since.  
  
"He's in love with someone else." Riho said trembling. And her own words kept echoing inside her mind, 'He's in love with someone else.' She couldn't take it. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces.  
  
And soon, she felt wetness roll across her face. Riho didn't need to see what it was, she knew she was crying. About five minuets later, Riho began to calm down. 'I'll just have to keep calm and not say anything. Just act like I normally do. Yah, that'll work.' Riho thought as she got up and began to walk back towards Shido's detective office.  
  
On her way there, she saw a flower stand. She couldn't help it; she had to buy some. Riho walked up to the flower stand; an old woman was there. Riho looked around, lots of different kinds of roses where here. Pink, Red, White, Purple, and she eventually saw a single black rose.  
  
"I'll but the black rose please." Riho exclaimed, getting into her pocket.  
  
"Oh, there's no need for that dearie, you can have it for free." The old woman smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?" Riho asked, and got a nod for response. The woman gave her the flower and a vase. It was white with a crescent moon in the center, with little stars all around the vase. "Thank you!" Riho said happily, and then ran all the way up the stairs to Shido's office.  
  
And as Riho came towards the door, she heard voices. Curious, she opened the door. And saw a great surprise. Yayoi and Shido's faces were just inches apart.  
  
"I love you Shido, ever since the moment I saw you." Yayoi exclaimed as she closed the distance between her and Shido's lips.  
  
Riho let out a small gasp, but went unnoticed. But when she saw Shido kiss back. . . She accidentally dropped the vase. And that caused Shido and Yayoi to stop kissing.  
  
"Oh, hello Riho." Yayoi greeted with a smile.  
  
Riho just stood there, scared. So scared that she didn't even notice that Shido had moved in front of her. But when he waved his hand, that got her attention.  
  
"Is something wrong Riho?" Yayoi asked concerned.  
  
"Huh? Oh, noting is wrong." Riho replied, walking past them and into the kitchen. When she came back, she had a broom and dustpan.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so clumsy." Riho mumbled as she swept up the broken pieces of the vase.  
  
Shido looked at Riho, he had not meant for her to see that. Then looked at the broken pieces, and then he saw a black rose.  
  
"Ew. Why'd you buy a black rose for Shido? He prefers red roses just to let you know." Yayoi pointed to his desk.  
  
And sure enough, on his desk were a dozen of lush red roses. Riho looked over at her single rose. A worn and tattered, wilting black rose. How could she ever compare to 12 pretty red roses, with her 1 ugly and worn black rose.  
  
"Sorry, I don't now what possessed me to buy them." Riho said in a dead and heart broken voice. And with that, she picked up the black rose along with the shards of the glass vase, and took them into the kitchen.  
  
When Riho opened the trash bin, she cut her self on a glass piece. "Oh, stupid me and my clumsiness." Riho said her face blank, void of emotion; along with her voice. And threw away the glass pieces, but not the rose.  
  
She looked at the rose, she saw a window, and threw it out.  
  
She came back into the office room, where Yayoi was in Shido's lap on the couch. Riho looked at them blankly, but in her mind she was crying and screaming.  
  
Shido looked up at Riho. But then he noticed that her face was blank, not revealing any emotion, unlike before.  
  
"Mr. Shido?" Riho asked sadly, but she didn't show it.  
  
"Yes Riho?" Shido asked her.  
  
"Why don't you leave Riho, so me and Shido can be alone." Yayoi said, with a waving of her hand, shooing Riho away.  
  
"I-uh, yes ma'am." Riho bowed and then walked silently back out the door.  
  
As she left the building, tears escaped her eyes. She began walking down on her street, when she saw the black rose on the ground. Thunder began to rumble; it started to rain. Riho looked at the flower, then stepped on it.  
  
And then continued walking until she reached her house. Riho walked in, and fell asleep on her bed.  
  
She cried her self asleep that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Um. . .PLEASE DON'T HURT ME FOR THE OOC-NESS!!!!!!! *clams down* sorry, I'm really sleepy right now. Please review, flames are allowed, but please make sure that it could help me! ^_^ Now please click the pretty purple button down below!  
  
Ja Ne ^____________^=! ) 


	2. Questions with not be answered

(AN: I was on the verge of deleting this story because I didn't know where it was going. BUT! How could I ignore all the cute reviews?! –huggles all reviewers- Okay, here's the next chap!)  
  
In the office the next day, the only two in the room was Riho, Guni, and Shido. Yayoi had been sent to investigate a crime scene.  
  
"Hey brat, what's the matter with you today?!" Guni was flying around Riho's head as she try to make some coffee for Shido.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, just leave me alone!" Riho yelled as she grabbed a cup from one of the kitchen cabinets.  
  
"Brat! Why you-arg, hmf!" Guni flew away over to Shido who was reading the news paper.  
  
Shido looked up from his paper, and glanced at Guni, who was grinding her fanged teeth together. "What's wrong Guni?"  
  
"It's Riho! She's acting like a spoiled brat!" Guni let out a puff of air that nearly blew her backwards.  
  
In the kitchen, Riho's voice could be heard, "I'm not a spoiled brat you loud mouth, pestering, LITTLE bat!"  
  
Shido chuckled. Guni glared at Shido.  
  
And then Riho came out with a steaming cup of coffee, black. "Here Mr. Shido." Riho said, a little cold, but Riho was trying to act as normal as possible and to not let Shido know that what happened last night had affected her so badly.  
  
"Thank you Riho." Shido said with a smile, but Riho didn't smile back.  
  
'Is a smile all I'm worth?' Riho almost regretted becoming a vampire. Sure she wanted to be with Shido always, but not as a little girl, she was sixteen going to turn seventeen for crying out loud! Riho faltered a little.  
  
'Even when I hit seventeen, I'll still look like I did then.'  
  
"It's so boring in here, I'm going to sleep!" Guni exclaimed then flew out and found a cabinet to sleep in.  
  
Riho eventually sat down on the couch, and Shido went back to reading his paper.  
  
Riho took a nail and cult the back of her hand. This didn't go unnoticed by Shido though.  
  
"Don't do that Riho."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"It isn't healthy."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"I do."  
  
Riho snorted. "You shouldn't." 'He can care for me, but he'll never love me.'  
  
"What's wrong Riho?" Shido was worried about Riho, she's been acting...differently ever since last night.  
  
Riho made another cut in on the back of her left hand. "Nothing you'd understand Mr. Shido."  
  
Shido raised an eyebrow. Why was she acting like this? 'What's wrong Riho?'  
  
And just then Yayoi walked through the door.  
  
Shido looked at Yayoi. "So, how was the scene?"  
  
Shido was surprised that Riho had asked the question instead of him.  
  
"Well, Riho, there appeared to be no evidence of the breed having to do with the killing. Two men where killed, a bullet in each head. Nasty really, but no breed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yayoi looked over to Shido and said, "Hello Shido, would you like some lunch?" And she tugged on the white collar around her neck.  
  
Out of the corner of Shido's eye, he noticed Riho's face harden, and her eye's narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Not right now Yayoi."  
  
Yayoi's seductive expression turned into a pout.  
  
"Fine then, I'm going home to get some shut eye." Yayoi stormed out of Shido's office.  
  
Riho walked over to Shido's desk and grabbed his half-finished black coffee, "I'll get you some more Mr. Shido."  
  
And she left and went into the kitchen and poured some more coffee into his cup. And when she returned, he had disposed of his paper, and then she set his cup of coffee down and walked back over to the couch and sat down again.  
  
And again, with her back to him, Riho cut the back of her left hand, and it bled a little.  
  
"Stop that Riho."  
  
"No."  
  
"What is wrong with you Riho?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
And just then, Guni flew in the room with a happy expression on her little green face. And then she looked over to Riho and Shido and asked, "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
Shido was about to say something but Riho said, "Nothing at all."  
  
Guni looked at them suspiciously, something was going on, and she was determined to find out just what that something is.  
  
(AN: Hello! Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to update soon...review if you want...oh, and I didn't completely copy the words from the 7th night. I remembered what it said, so some of it might not be the same, I don't know. Thanks for all that reviewed! Byes! 


End file.
